Together at Last, or not?
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Dr. Cockroach is unsure whether or not to ask Susan to take their relationship to the next level? And what happens when her social life improves and she's hanging out with tons of people, including Derek and Peter? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Things were just so perfect. The depressed mode I've been carrying for the past... what was it? Five or six months, I think, was finally gone. Susan was safe from Gallaxhar, and what's better, her parents approved of me. Wait... I guess her being safe is more important than us being together and her parents giving me their blessings, but it's a close second. Oh, I loved everything about her. Her beautiful white hair, her dazzling smile, and her wonderful personality. She was nicest person I've ever met in my entire life. I straightened my labcoat and went out of the cell. We may have had our freedom, but people were still frightened of us. There's no changing that. Susan was sitting and looking down at Rachel, who wanted to stay a while and catch up. They were laughing and smiling. Link shot a nasty glare at me from his chair where he was playing cards with B.O.B. He can shoot nasty looks at me all he wants, but it's not so easy getting over a past love. I don't deny that I still have feelings for Rachel. It's just that my feelings for Susan are a lot stronger.

"Good morning, ladies." I said politely.

"Good morning, Doctor Cockroach." Susan smiled, picking me up and pecking my cheek. I laughed nervously. She set me down.

"Morning, Greg." Rachel replied. It was weird hearing someone call me by my first name. I rather miss it. I walked to Link and B.O.B.

"How's the game going, gents?"

"Horrible!" B.O.B. yelled. "I'm losing."

"Hey..." Link grinned. "It's not my fault I rock at this game." He winked at Insectosaurus, who screeched silently so B.O.B. wouldn't hear. I disapproved of Link's cheating habits. I think it would be fun for them to play a fair game of cards. Maybe then B.O.B. would win. "So, Doc..."  
"Yes?"

"Not goggling after Miss Potter, are we?" I scowled at him. He kept on grinning his stupid grin. I hated that grin.

"Shut up." I snapped. "In case you're too thick to notice it, but I love Susan and only Susan."

"Good. B.O.B, get that disgusting jello off the table!" This clearly offended B.O.B.

"How dare you?" He replied, holding the plate close to him. It jiggled, which B.O.B. took as crying. "You hurt Marisa's feelings!"

"Marissa?" Link and I said at the same time. Leave it to B.O.B. to name his food. He onced named a piece of cheesecake Paula, and would yell at us if we tried to eat it. Not like I would. I prefer garbage, but human food still does taste good to me. That was the weirdest week of our lives. B.O.B. told us Paula didn't like living with us anymore, and she was in misery. So, Link put an end to her suffering by eating her. The yelling went for hours that night. Lucky Susan wasn't there to witness it.

"Yes! That's her name! Maybe, if you had a girlfriend, you wouldn't be so cruel." A spark shot up in Link's eyes, and you could tell he was angry.

"For your information..." Link said through gritted teeth. "... Susan's friend, Katie, has a thing for me. And next time we're in town, we're going to hang out."

"Fine. She's lying."

"Shut up, would you?" He threw down his cards and crossed his arms. B.O.B. had hit a nerve and Link no longer wanted to play. Rachel and Susan looked over at us with frowns. My antenaes twitched in in embarrasment and it made me realize why Susan didn't return my feelings sooner: She knew B.O.B. and Link fought, and thought if she confessed her feelings they would somehow get angry at her. I wouldn't understand why, but Link gets angry for stupid reasons.

"Nothing to see here, girls." I said, trying to keep everything in order. Link used to be sweet on Susan as well. I remember that night.

It was late into the night and Monger gave us a DVD player, so we wouldn't go insane without entertainment. It wouldn't matter much to me if we had it or not; as long as I had books to read, I would be sane. And, I could've made our own if Monger didn't take away my toybox priveleges. We watched a movie called "The Nightmare Before Christmas." I had heard of this one, but it was the first time I've ever actually watched it. It was quite nice. Link scowled, muttering something about wanting an action flick instead. Susan yawned as the movie was ending. Jack Skellington and his ragdoll friend, Sally, were now confessing their love to one another.  
"For it is plain, as anyone could see, we're simply meant to be." They sang and finally, shared a kiss, while the ghost dog, Zero, flew around them. The movie then ended. Susan had a smile on her face. I turned off the movie and looked at her.

"That was nice." She said.

"I thought so too." I agreed.

"It was okay." Link muttered.

"I want two faces like the Mayor!" B.O.B. yelled and we all laughed, even Link who was a little pissed off. Susan yawned again.

"I'm going to bed, now. Good night, Link."  
"Night, Susan."

"Good night, B.O.B."

"Good night, Susan!"

"Good night, Doctor Cockroach." I smiled up at her.

"Good night, my dear." She smiled, getting up and making her way inside her giant cell. She waved once before shutting the doors. I said nothing, but kept myself watching the doors to her cell. Link nudged me with his shoulder.

"You're a jerk." He said.

"What? Why?"

"You're sweet on Susan." I gasped, stammering for an excuse. "Aha! So, you are!"

"So what if I am? What do you care?" Link said nothing. He looked slightly embarrased. "You're sweet on her, too!"  
"Shut up!"

"You're eating Susan?" B.O.B. spoke up and we gave him a puzzled look. "Well, you said you're sweet on her. She tastes sweet?"  
"No!" I tried to explain. "It means we both have feelings for her." I looked at Link who glared at me. We were silent for a little bit, and B.O.B. nodded as if he understood. He probably didn't. So, Link and I both liked her.... This is bad. "It's been a while since I've felt this way." I admitted.

"Come on, Doc. Let me have her." Link said. "You used to be a handsome scientist...."

"Thanks." I felt discouraged.

"Sorry! I just meant that you probably had girls after you all the time. I lived in a block of ice. There's no girls for me. The ones on Coco Beach were scared of me."

"You intended that."

"Yeah, but still it hurt." He smiled slightly.

"I never had girls after me." I said, a little disappointed. "The girls I liked didn't return those feelings. But, there was one girl that really got my heart pumping." I smiled. "Her name was Rachel Potter. And I think I loved her..."

"Really?" Link was feeling interested in my story. I'm the only one with stories. Aside from Susan.

"Yeah. She didn't return my feelings, though. And ended up getting married." I was quiet. Link looked a little sympathetic. "It's a little hard to say, but Susan brings out those feelings again." My heart jumped a little. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just giving him reason to make my life a living hell. Link grinned smugly. I groaned. I knew he was going to do that. But, I also expected him to be somewhat disappointed.

"I didn't want to admit it, Doc... but you seem to like her a whole lot more. It's cute." He laughed.

"It won't matter. She's not going to pick either of us. We're just too different from her."  
"True... but I think she would go great with you." I smiled back.  
"Thanks."

"Doc?" Link brought me back into reality. "You okay? You're spacing." I shook my head to get it straight and I nodded, showing I was alright. Susan looked a bit worried, but when I smiled, she knew I was okay. I was surprised Rachel stayed. There wasn't much to do here, considering it was a prison. I would think she would want to leave and go shopping or something. It would sure make my life a hell of a lot better. All these complicated feelings. Ugh. We spent the day making expriements, watching B.O.B. and Link argue, and watching movies on your DVD player. It was late when we were finished. We all yawned and headed toward our cells.

"Good night, Doc." Link muttered.

"Night." B.O.B. said too.

"Good night, Gregory." Rachel was escorted by Monger to a guest room.

"Good night..." I replied. I turned to Susan who was now my size (or smaller) due to the Quantonioum I put in her ring. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing her closer to me.

"Hey, Doc! Getting lucky?" Link yelled, poking his head out of his cell. He had that nasty grin again. I felt myself flush red, even though no one could see it. What a jerk. He winked at me and went back inside his cell. I turned back to Susan.

"Sorry about that, my dear."  
"It's alright. As long as we're together." We smiled and our lips met in a passionate kiss. When we broke apart, I released my arms from her waist. She grew back to 49 feet, 11 inches. "Good night."  
"Good night, darling." She went into her cell and I went into mine, my lips still tingling. Monger was standing in my cell, with that same emotionless expression on his face. "May I help you, General?" I asked, with as much respect as I could muster. His expression turned into a smile. He handed me a ring. Diamond. I could barely speak.  
"Good luck, Doc." He left the room and I stared at the diamond.

The next morning was a peaceful one, which was very unusual here in the prison. Rachel was leaving the next day and so we wanted to give her a sort of good-bye party. Who knows when I'll see her again? Maybe, she'll visit soon and bring her daughter; she does sound awfully adorable. To think, if Rachel knew of my feelings, we would be together... We would have a daughter together.... and... My eyes strayed onto my small nightstand and I felt guilty. The diamond ring Monger had given me the night before was shining as bright as ever. I wonder why he would give me this? It couldn't be because he wanted me to propose to Susan? No! I shook my head violently. We weren't ready for that! She told me that she dated Derek for almost two years before he proposed! I couldn't ask her such a thing so soon. Besides, who knows if we're even going to get that far? Oh, stupid, Doctor Cockroach! You're seriously doubting her love for you? Well, it's not unlikely. She could get over me and go for someone like Peter, though not as stupid. Ugh! As long as I believe in our love, we will last a long time. Peter has gotten over her, anyhow. But, Susan is gorgeous.... he'll probably come running back just like Derek.

**Yes, I decided to write another one! Sorry, if you were waiting too long for it. =3 I love Dr.C/Susan! XD Oh, and I got the cheesecake idea from Fresh Prince of Bel-air. The episode when Will went out with Carlton's ex. Here's a recap: **

**Carlton: That piece was mine!**

**Will: You don't need to get all nasty. **

**Carlton: You should've kept your hands to yourself!**

**Will: I know! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have taken Paula out, but she was coming onto me.**

**Carlton: Paula? I was talking about the last slice of cheesecake.**

**Will: So was I. See, in Philly, we name our food. Like this cheesecake is Paula and this snackpack is Boomsheeka. (It's not exact, but its good enough)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I kept the diamond well hidden in case Link or B.O.B. or worse, both of them, decided to raid my cell. I don't need them getting wrong ideas; I'm not even sure if I'm going to go with through it myself. It's not like I haven't thought about it even when we weren't together. I used to have dreams that we were getting married on a hilltop. Oh, does that make me a pervert, dreaming about her? I'm a gentleman, darn it, and that's the way it's going to stay! I have nothing to worry about; I have lots of time to figure what's going to happen between Susan and myself. I just need to stay calm. I put on a casual face and went to the main room, where a large cake was sitting on the table with words that said "We'll Miss You, Rachel!" written by B.O.B., so it was very sloppy. I'm surprised he didn't misspell "Rachel." Link had a smug look on his face, which told me he was glad that Rachel was leaving the prison. I can't believe he still thinks she's trying to steal me away from Susan. She knows we could never be. I ignored it as I sat down.

"What were doing in your cell?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Link repeated.

"Nothing!" I saw him glance over at my cell with curiosity and I yelled, "Can't a monster have some privacy?"

"Geeeez, sorry!" He growled. I sighed, looking over at Susan and Rachel, who was in tears that we through a party for her. Susan was her size using the power of the ring and hugging her, saying she could come back to visit. I hope not for a while. I sighed, and my eyes strayed to the ring. That diamond would look ravishing on her finger. She would look beautiful with anything….

"Susan, Rachel?" I spoke up.

"Yes?" Rachel asked, still hugging Susan.

"Why don't you girls go shopping?"

"Shopping?" Susan repeated.

"Yes."

"Sounds fun!" I smiled at her enthusiasm. They said their good-byes and they left the prison while Monger opened the doors for them. We waved after them until the doors were shut again. Thank god they were gone. It would give me some time to think over some things. A thought came into my head that dampened my spirits. B.O.B. and Link were staring at me as I looked at the closed doors. I would never get some time alone if they were tagging along. I'm not going to tell them about anything if I don't even know if I'm going through it with myself.

"What's wrong?" Link asked. I turned around. Of course, he had a slight smirk upon his face. It wasn't as big as his usual ones, however.

"Everything is just peachy," I replied, cringing at my choice of words. 'Peachy' sounded so stupid. I hope he didn't notice anything.

"Peachy?" Link repeated. Damn.

"Did I say 'peachy?' I meant fine."

"Fine?" B.O.B. asked.

"FINE!" I yelled. They had shocked expressions, and they looked slightly hurt. "I'm sorry.... I really am." I rubbed my temples. "I'm a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"It's fine, Doc." Link patted my shoulder. "Go ahead and rest."

"Thank you." I nodded at them both, and departed to my cell. Should I be depressed or panicky? Or both? I thought I was done with this phase! I opened the drawer which contained the ring. It was in a secret compartment. It shined as I took it out and looked at it. How was I going to ask Susan such a question? Was I even ready? I truly did love her and I did want to spend my life with her... Maybe I should... But what if she isn't ready to settle down with me... What if she had feelings for Derek still and harbored desires to marry him? I sighed, pushing those thoughts to the back of my head, and falling asleep rather quickly. I expected dreams to come, not nightmares.

I was sitting in the main room, reading a book Susan had brought me from her last visit home. I was so interested in my reading I didn't hear Susan approach me.

"Dr. C?" Her gentle voice made me jump slightly. She giggled.

"Hello, Susan, my dear." I replied, setting down the book. The diamond ring was in my pocket, waiting to be presented to her. I reached for it, and took it out.

"What's that?" She asked. I tried to put it away, but it was too late. I gulped and showed it to her. "What is it, Doc?"

"Susan…." I told said. "…I really love you. And…. I want you to do me the honor of becoming my wife." I opened the box and showed her the ring. It glittered.

"Oh." She said.

"What?" That was not a good "Oh."

"Dr. Cockroach, I don't love you."  
"W-what?"

"I mean I have small feelings for you, but I don't want to marry you." I looked down at the ring in my hand; it was trembling. I knew this would happen; I just knew it. I….

I woke up, panting slightly. Would I be a fool if I actually go through with it?


End file.
